User blog:Wikiman117/Scribblenauts Invasion Part 6 Legend of The 4 Heroes Saga part 1 of 3 the third hero and the quest for the final hero
(the epic saga of the 4 heroes begins now but this will only make sense if i tell you this from the beginning) "during the final days of The Great War way back then grand master Star had a vision of an enemy he was all to familiar with he saw the earth under attack by a mysterious force in ships of an unknown design he then saw an army of clones slaughering everything in sight but in the final part of the vision 4 people were fighting an unknown creature and left drawings of these people one had something on their head resembling that of a rooster one had long hair one was wielding some sort of staff with a gem on the top part and the final hero had three large triangular shapes on his head and the vision revealed the location where supposedly the final battle would take place that was a city of some sort after years of intelligent painting, decoding, and restoration, i deduced that it is capital city and the place for a stand from an army was a volcano vowelcano now as for the people in the vision i could identify who these people were untill now the rooster parts were slightly red in the description and also had a starite on his chest meaning this person was maxwell the one with the long hair was a girl who i have just found out it was Maxwell's girlfriend's friend Diana an expert martial artist who mastered 19 different types of martial arts from around the globe the third person i have no idea who they are and the other the final hero had triangular like spikes on his hair and i found out this was jason meaning we need jason to win this if only he would stop slumming around for a few seconds i found out something that will raise his spirits" said a scribblenaut master. "Good i sensed them to they are still alive" said Maxwell "nice but what about the other guy or girl" said Diana "no clue on who that is but i think i have an idea on who it is i managed to catch this in a meditation once" said the scribblenaut master who pulled out a picture from his pouch. "The shape resembles someone holding a staff i seen that staff before" said Maxwell "who who has it?" asked Diana "follow me i know he is alive get Jason we are leaving" said Maxwell (a few minutes later) "i am not going" said Jason "but Jason the world needs us" said Diana "i don't want to fight anymore" said Jason "oh yeah why i oughta" said Diana raising her fist ready to knock jason out before being stopped by someone "no let him stay goodbye Jason Diana and I are leaving with or without you goodbye" said Maxwell irritated before he and Diana left "bye friends" said Jason quietly after a few minutes "how much farther dad?" asked a girl to her father "i see them lets go" said the girl's father "just like him to abandon his friends" said Diana "he will calm down i know 2 people apart of his family are still alive can't say the samething for his mother she died in the blast" said Maxwell "where is he" said Diana "he is at the Tomb Of Onomatopoeia" said Maxwell "lets go" said Diana before the 2 friends got on their hoverboards and sped off to the Tomb "Jason" (9 minutes later) "jason" cried a voice "did i just" said Jason hearing a voice he heard before "Jason!!" cried a second voice "i know those voices dad sam" said Jason before running outside. "dad sam" said Jason loudly when he exited the volcano "JASON!!!" shouted a voice "DAD SIS YOUR ALIVE" shouted Jason running to his dad and little sister "RUN!!!" shouted Sam "what" said Jason "THEY ARE" shouted Lars before a giant Laser Beam struck him and sam down killing them both "NNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!" shouted Jason when the blast from the beam blew him back while he also turned away "they they" said Jason while all the turrets activated and fired at the alien fleet bombarding the area "nice try but you can't trick us that easily i knew you would come here to hide you seriously think we won't look in the most hazarous place the dead world we landed makes this place look like the safest place in the whole planet so of course we figured you would run here" said the alien leader "you killed my father and little sister" said Jason feeling something other than sadness inside him he felt warm inside something burning within him. "they know they killed jason's last family members and they know about the base in the vowelcano" said Maxwell when he sensed something "we need to go back" said Diana "no we have the tomb in our sights let's go" said Maxwell "fine" said Diana the two raced to the tomb at the same time the base was under attack will our heroes find the last hero of legend or fail and have the world doomed to destruction find out in Part 2. Category:Blog posts